Their feelings
by Alina 122
Summary: "I want all of you. Your flaws. Your mistakes. Your imperfections. I want you and only you." ... "I'll choose you over and over and over. Without a pause, without a heartbeat, without a doubt. I'll keep choosing you. Because I love you too." Waiting is a sign of true love. So She waited. He waited. Until fate brought them together. Three-short. Sequel to His and Her feelings.
1. Their love

**Here it is! A sequel to my one-shots** _ **'Her feelings'**_ **and** _ **'His feelings' .**_

 **If you all all haven't read it yet. Then check it out. They are super cute and full of fluff. I worked extra hard on this one and I couldn't wait to find out what you guys think about this one_shot. 😆**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Their Feelings**_

 _~Alina122_

* * *

 _"I love you"_

She closed her eyes once again and leaned a little more on the railing of her window. She was still in her pajamas and tiredness still lingered in her bright emerald eyes. She couldn't sleep anymore... at least not now. The sun was rising slowly spreading its warm colour all through the sky. She watched the scenario that was displayed in front of her. She loved it. Her lips curled into a smile and she stifled a yawn. Arceus! She was so tired and still she couldn't let herself go to sleep. She often got up at this time. It was somewhat becoming her routine but she didn't care, she enjoyed it. It felt so peaceful and calm, a perfect place to clear up her mind before she would get engaged with the gym working in the gym was so frustrating. Of course she became what she wanted. A full time gym leader. It was her dream and she cherished it. But she missed traveling too. She missed going through regions and meeting new people and pokemon. She missed spending nights in the forest and feeling the thrill of adventures. She missed the feeling excitement when they reached their destination. She missed _him..._

Misty sighed and once again looked up towards the now bright sky. Sun light peeped and shone across her face which made her squint her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered the words to no one in particular. She just wanted to test them on her lips. How it sounded, how she felt?

"I love you." She whispered a little louder this time her voice mixed with various emotions. She tilted her head a little and once again said it aloud.

"I love you."

She didn't knew what she was feeling right now. Was saying these words this simple? Why couldn't she say it to him then? She looked across outside her gaze having a distant look, and her fist clenched tightly. She was in a mess right now. Why couldn't he leave him alone. Well... Of course he wasn't here, he was traveling across somewhere in Kalos pursuing his goal. But his memories were here. Always were, these memories never leaved her, why couldn't she forget about him for just a little time and let _her feelings_ rest. She bit her lip, she wanted to meet him but it seemed he didn't have time for her. Misty shook her head. She couldn't be pessimistic. Sure he missed her, they had conversation on the video phone a whole lot and he always promised her that he'll return. He never forgot to send her an email updating her with all the information and things he had done in Kalos, so why would he forget her?

She smiled softly, she believed in her love. She believed in him...The sun was getting brighter by each passing minute and she knew it was time for her to get ready for the days work.

"I Love You." She said it one last time and walked away letting the sunlight shine in her room.

 _' I love you too.'_

* * *

He glanced again at the small lure between his palms. The red head winking towards him and showing a peace sign. His companions had all left to go for fishing in the nearby lake, he too was excited for it but when he saw this little thing, he couldn't help but let his thoughts take over. And so here he was, sitting at the lake side while his friends cracked jokes and fished. Their voices were just a mumble for him. He kept staring at the little lure. He didn't knew why, but it really meant so much to him.

He sighed and ran a hand over his messy black hair and let his amber eyes close for a fraction of second. He imagined her still here with him traveling. He imagined her giving her the same look she always gave him when she was annoyed. He recalled the day when he returned form Unova and had went to meet her in Cerelean.

She looked so jubilant and she laughed shaking her head saying she never expected him to be here. And when he left again to travel, her emotions were the exact opposite form the ones she showed when he came to meet her.

He gazed at the blue sky. His eyes cloudy from tears that were threatening to fall, he immediately rubbed them from his palms. Now was not the time to cry. Maybe somewhere in Cerulean she too was thinking of him. He shook her head, she was a busy lady, why the heck would she think of him?

He wasn't dense as he was before and he knew what _his feelings_ were. Somewhere in his heart he felt the urge to blurt out the words he wanted, bit he couldn't. He was afraid and he didn't wanted to feel broken from being rejected. She sighed once again.

Maybe, he was hearing things or it was just his imagination but he heard a very faint and soft whisper...

 _I Love You_

He smiled and with a soft and wavering voice he whispered back

"I Love you too."

And he didn't feel happy while saying those words nor did he feel sad. It was just a feeling of emptiness that lingered and the tears that freely slid down his cheeks.

* * *

 **How was it? Bad? Good? Do tell me by reviewing.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Their look

**Their Feelings...**

 _ **Their Looks**_

* * *

He never knew he would feel any task as difficult as this. He never thought that looking at her would be that difficult, nor did he ever think that she would be here with him.

Ash Ketchum, for the first time in his life loved something more than being a Pokemon Master and he would never agree, but he knew that she felt like the whole world to him.

The way she greeted him with her bright emerald eyes that he couldn't help but keep looking at, her hair, a colour of blazing fire just like her persona, whipping back in the slight breeze and in the end, then came her soft tender lips that always had that sarcastic smirk on, when she joked around.

She hugged him and never in his life had he felt so warm and delightful, but when she wrapped her longs bare arms around him, giggling slightly and welcoming him back form his journey, he closed his eyes and tried to cherish each and every moment of her embrace. It all felt so wonderful, meeting her again after so many months and holding her in his arms...

Her voice reached his ears and he realized how desperate he was to her speak.

 _I'm glad you are back..._ She had whispered and hadn't he heard her voice wavering when she said those words?

Well...He was glad he was back too...

How could he not be glad? When seeing her made him feel so happy. A strange of feeling that emerged in his heart that felt uncomfortable but yet oddly comfortable when he was with her. Seeing her again, looking at her again and laughing with her, made the fact hit him a hundred times hard that he loved her and God, he loved her with all his heart. He loved her and he wanted her, all of her.

He greeted everyone who was present when he returned with enthusiasm and then his eyes met hers again and he saw the same look in her eyes, he had seen when he saw her first, but that time they had actually turned away, gazing in another direction and meeting each other's gaze was difficult. But, this time, they fought to keep their gaze steady and onto each others and he noticed the look. The same look that made speaking to her ten times difficult and the urge to kiss her a hundred times stronger. He moved towards her and she wasn't breaking their eye contact, encouraging him to continue...whatever was going on between them, he just felt the urge to get closer.

Finally, he was sitting in front of her and he felt the familiar sensation in his stomach, the blood pumping on his ears and his whole face heating up. She was just so beautiful. Her emerald eyes...he just felt himself getting lost in those bright eyes, and a urge to touch her in way, he had never before. A urge he was trying to resist since the beginning of the day, but he couldn't anymore, not with the look she was giving him and not with the fact that it seemed like, she _wanted_ him to touch her.

He reached to touched her face and she squeaked and turned away, her face matching the colour of her hair, their gaze broke and he longed to see the look in her eyes again. He refused to let go of her and slowly turned her head back to him. The soft smiled that played on her lips was enough to make him realize that she was longing for the touch as much as he was. Their was so close to each others that he could feel her breath mix up with his own and he felt his whole arms break out in goosebumps. He didn't need her speak to express what she felt. Her looks said out the whole thing.

* * *

The way he touched her was beyond pleasure. It made her shudder against him and let her eyes slip close as he kept caressing her hair and her face. The way he looked at her when she smiled made her blush and she let her thoughts wander towards the deep brown colour of his eyes, that always held compassion and warmness filled in.

Normally she wouldn't let her feelings overcome her and be so vulnerable, but she couldn't help but melt in his touch. How couldn't she? She leaned more and more in his touch and opened her eyes meeting the ones in front of her, they gaze meeting each others, she soon turned around for a fraction of second realizing that they were the only ones in the room, which made her heart skip a beat. His face leaned a bit closure and she realized her own arms and embraced him, playing with his hair. Touching him, feeling him and staying here with him only made her realize how much she had longed to meet him, how much she wanted him.

She met his gaze once more and she saw a different kind of reflection in his gaze. A look that was nowhere familiar to her and nor she had seen the look on him before, his eyes were glazed and he constantly licked his dry lips. She bit her lower lip as she resisted the urge to caress them from her own, but his look made her melt away. She felt drifting away in his eyes and a slight moan escaped her lips as she felt his breath on her face. Their face was too close and she could feel her nose touching his. Her eyes caught the look in his brown orbs and he realized that it was the same look that she gave him and the same one that described her feelings. Yet this time it was different, it was his feeling that lay within his look, and she couldn't be more glad than that.

The look that made her blush and the look that gave her a strong urge to kiss him.

She braced herself from what was about to happen... but then their lips touched and whole new feeling exploded in her and she felt the gentle pressure of his lips against her own, she pressed a little closure as his finger played with her hair behind and she held him tighter, a tingling sensation ran throughout his body and she felt him lean a little further. Any ability to control the raging feeling inside her had left and now what was only there was the raw feeling of love . She felt his hand slip towards his waist and hold her and she cherished every moment of the kiss they shared.

The need of air made them stop but it wasn't over.

Words weren't needed to express that...the look in their eyes said it all.

 **It was my first attempt to write a kissing scene between them and I hope I've did my best to express the feelings. This chapter is probably the cutest I've ever written. Please review and let me know you thoughts.**


	3. Their love again

**And with great pleasure and excitement, I welcome all of you guys to the last and final chapter of** _ **'Their Feelings'.**_ **I Hope this chapter meets your expectations as it did meet mine...**

 **Enjoy😊**

 _Their Feelings_

 _Chapter 3_

 _'Their love'_

 _ **(Not anymore)**_

Watching him is fascinating. Until he says something stupid or does something which makes her groan in frustration. But now just watching him sit there making a wonderful fool of himself just like this makes her stomach flip as she realizes that she can't bury her feelings anymore.

 _ **(When everyone but Ash knows)**_

She knows she is not too good in being secretive with her feelings and she can see her friends giving her sly looks when she gazes towards him. She could feel May's eyes towards her and she snaps back,

"What?"

May grins jabbing a thump sideways,

"Ash is staring down at you."

Ad she turns towards the side almost like an idiot to see him hastily looking away from her general vicinity. Her heart launches in her throat.

"So...When will I be getting the wedding invitation?" May asks, her friends surrounding her roar with laughter and her face matches the colour of her hair.

"May!"

 _ **(Deny)**_

She could feel his eyes on her through out the party and each times a new feeling emerges in her and she buries it deep down trying to forget about it just like she had been doing it from years until now.

He was late. She refuses to choose him now.

But her feelings deny and she knows that she doesn't mean those thoughts.

 _ **(The kiss)**_

He is shy, a bit reluctant when they kiss but she admits that he is a wonderful kisser. They sit in the living room in the Ketchum household thankfully alone as she kisses him harder trying to make up for the lost time.

And Arceus.. his lips are like drugs. She wants but can't get away from him. Not that she is complaining, she should be anything but complaining today...

He is a bit tentative, but when she guides his hand under her shirt, he catches on quickly enough.

 _ **(Proper)**_

The party is over and she knows that he would be going off to another region in a week and she wants to spend as much time as she can with him.

So when in the morning he comes to her and asks to go for a walk she quickly agrees leaving an amused Brock and group of grinning people behind.

They walk down Pallet town, she complains that she is tired and he does what she never imagined.

Picking her off her feet he carries her towards his house grinning boyishly at her.

"I can still walk you know."

He shrugs,

"I've never had a proper girlfriend, humour me."

Her stomach grows very warm.

"Okay"

 _ **(Making up)**_

"Lets skip dinner." He says and she raises one inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise"

She couldn't refuse. She lets him take her and lead her outside towards the backyard. She could swear she saw Dawn's smirking face as she walked past all of their friends.

Once out in the backyard she looks back at him and he places delicate kisses down her neck and she stifles a moan. If skipping dinner was this delightful, she could skip it everytime.

 _ **(Being there.)**_

They excuse themselves from the maddening company of their friends and escape into his room.

She strokes Pikachu and she listens him talk about every Pokemon he saw in the Kalos region. She smiles with him and she laughs with him when their eyes meet she just resists the temptation to smother him with her lips and blurts out,

"Thank you, for sharing all this with me."

He smiles, giving her a small peck on her lips and his eyes are soft.

"Thank you for being with me."

 _ **(Forever)**_

She is tired and she is frustrated. She misses breakfast and she panics as she sees blood everywhere.

It happens accidently.

She doesn't make it to breakfast not when there is blood all over her clothes and the bed and the blanket. She is in middle of cleaning up the mess and changing into clean clothes, trying everything she can to vanish the dark red stains.

She descends downstairs an hour later and he looks up at her with worry filled eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Seconds later she is in her arms as she melts into her and he rubs soothing circles on her back.

"You missed breakfast." he states.

"And I'm hungry." She replies back.

And he smiles telling her he saved some waffles for her and she smiles brighter. He is just perfect for. He is made for her.

" _God,_ I love you."

And he freezes halfway through the kitchen door and looks back his eyes widening.

Her own eyes widen as she realizes the words she had stupidly spoken aloud but repeats it nevertheless to make him understand that she actually loves him.

"I love you"

She wants him to know that she is not joking and she means it.

He walks back to her and closes the gap between them pulling her as closer as he can and repeats the words.

"I love you too, for forever."

 _ **(Forever again)**_

She laughs as he kiss her behind her ears and distracts her from the last minute paperwork of the gym she had been ignoring for days.

"I need to to finish this."

She giggles as she dances away from her grasp as he tries to pull her into his bedroom.

"Do I have to chase you, dear?" He groans and folds his arms.

She clicks her tongue, "You are horrible at chasing."

He smirks. "Wanna bet?"

Her eyes widen and then she's shrieking as he tries to catch her. They both are in hysterics when he finally grabs her by his waist and pulls her closer and she kisses him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 _ **(And again)**_

He tucks her strand of hair behind her eyes and his eyes hover adoringly above her.

She grins against his lips.

"I love you."

And he kisses her more deeply, as an answer.

 _ **(...And again.)**_

She moans loudly as he places soft kisses all down her neck and she kisses him deeply.

He pulls her impossibly closer and she feels happy and delighted, knowing that he was hers.

It's just brilliant to be with him and she feels pleasure especially when he whispers in her ears.

"I love you."

 **And that's the end of this fanfic. It was really exciting to write this chapter and personally one of my best pokeshipping writing. So what do you guys think?**


End file.
